


Friday Funkin' | Collection

by Sinnwether



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Requests!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnwether/pseuds/Sinnwether
Summary: [Requests Open - No Fetishes]Request to your heart's content! See your favorite FNF characters interact or ;) if you know what I mean.
Relationships: Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin')/Pico (Pico's School), Boyfriend/Girlfriend (Friday Fight Funkin')/Pico (Pico's School), Girlfriend (Friday Night Funkin')/Pico (Pico's School)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 10





	1. Request Board

Heyo! I've been really into Friday Night Funkin' lately, and it's just taken over my life. I especially love the Neo mod (so cool!)

Anyways, I decided to start taking some FNF requests because I'm in a writing mood. And also to build my credit if any of you ever want writing commissions from me ;)

* * *

**REQUEST BOARD**

Please keep all requests here! I'll do any pairing(s) and characters, but not fetishes. That's my only no-no (because I couldn't write them even if I wanted to). 

**It also makes it easier for me when you have a specific idea in mind. Such as (e.g. Character A does this for Character B after a hard day).**


	2. WILLPOWER | Poly Corrupted! Pico/BF/GF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's difficult to adjust after accepting such a fate with brass balls. It also takes one to know one. In fact, Pico'd say he's taken it pretty well even so.
> 
> But FUCK that lemon bastard, man!
> 
> REQUESTED BY (hi I'm shy). Hope you enjoy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not intend for this to be this long. Oops. Also I had trouble making this one smoothly transition but I hope this is good!

Pico was fucking tired.

It's 3 in the fucking morning and he's left to his opposing thoughts. He sits on the couch he'd woken up on, swigging back shots of vodka like no tomorrow with the television on some random channel. As another shitty infomercial plays, the alcohol numbing his limbs.

All except for his left side though. There, only corruption reigned—the insistent burning that's been driving him crazy for the past hour. It's been sapping his energy for the longest. Or, at least ever since that damn demon came around.

Sometimes, he thinks the world may want him dead. 'Would be fine though. Wouldn't be the first time.

His gaze travels over to the forgotten mic on the coffee table. He wants to burn the damn thing. But sadly, it's not as flammable as he would have preferred. Bee would probably kick his ass for ruining his equipment anyways.

And that's when Pico realizes it—his gun is nowhere in the room.

That would not do.

He sighs and stands up from the worn couch, bones creaking due to hours unmoved. He makes his way to the hall, blinking at it.

It's extremely dark. Too dark for his liking. He can already feel his mind making up moving shadows that don't exist. That aren't there.

( ** _"Guess it's time, you better plug in all your nightlights_ ~"**

**He makes his attempt at copying the demon, hand shaky as he keeps the gun aimed at it. He doesn't know what the _fuck_ this thing is or why it's singing, but right now he doesn't particularly care.**

**He just doesn't appreciate that it's using Bee's soft voice to convey its wretched words**.)

Pico breathes in and resists flicking the switch to the lights. He doesn't want to wake them up; their was just as difficult as his.

He ambles down the hall, ignoring any hallucinated movements. His mind won't be able to trick him this time. He's fucking done. Even so, he can still hear their whispers. Their calls to succumb. Telling him, begging him to join them.

He manages to trip on something, falling gracelessly onto to floor. Fuck.

( ** _"What's out there, past your darkened door? Just the eyes floating up out of the shore~_ " **

**Pico gasps at the corruption creeping up his face, the burning almost making him miss his cue. So this is it, huh? This demon's gonna play dirty? As the demon continues, forcing Bee's mouth to move, he decides to finally direct his gaze elsewhere. Just for a second to check his lovers.**

**Bee stared back at him. Peeking out of the surrounding black, his one, uncorrupted gray eye filled with fear.** )

He grasps blindly for a second for the object, ready to curse it to hell.

But he brushes against the solid, cold metal and grins. He's alive, everything's good. Shifting open the magazine compartment he can tell it's got a few bullets left. Good enough. He has no idea why his gun is here of all places, but it's not like his muddled mind is capable of remembering right now. So he doesn't think about it too hard.

Pico takes the submachine gun and stands, brushing his hand through his hair. God, this is too fucking much to handle this early in the morning.

( ** _"Hey man, I'm gonna eat your girlfriend, Or maybe turn her into broth, la-la-la la la_ ~" **

**Pico practically spat his words, glare resituating itself onto the demon behind Bee. He grips his gun tighter, the black creeping up his face. It doesn't matter if he's losing this battle, it doesn't matter if the corruption is getting worse. If this fucker thinks he can take over without a fight, he'd better think fuckin' _twice_. **

**When this is over he's gonna shove this gun so far down that thing's throat it'd be shitting bullets for _WEEKS_**.)

Pico taps the gun against his head, snapping out of his mind.

Traveling back down the hall, the bedroom door comes into view. He creeks it open and, no doubt, Bee and GF are in bed. And still sound asleep at that. Good.

He sits down just outside the bedroom door, leaving it cracked and staring into the darkness.

He had a job to do after all. He doesn't know if that bastard will come back.

( _ **"Kill a kid, cut em up. stuff em up inside of my, secret meat box. Find my, hands across your body slowly peel your skin off~"**_

**Pico inhales, almost dropping his gun. He's a beat off for sure. And the burning sensation is getting much worse than it was before. He can practically see the demon's bloody grin grow wider over his failure to shootw.**

**Bee gazes at him, sadness now apparent. From his lips comes Pico's own name before he's forced to sing yet another piece to a tragic melody.**

**Pico can feel the black creeping in at the edges of his vision.**

**GF still hasn't _moved._** )

The gun enthusiast huffs, examining the nicely-polished surface of the Uzi. He always takes care of his guns--they help him out of one too many situations for him to be neglecting them.

He catches a glint of pink, and pauses.

His own reflection is shown to him, albeit oddly blurred by the gun material. The corruption really is a son of a bitch: the whole left side of his face overtaken by black grime. His pupil is the same pink he vowed to hate, and a vision of pink teeth--almost like a sticker--covered that side of his mouth.

He swallows, squeezing his eyes shut. _Fucking A._

( _ **"You're just a little snack, And so is your boyfriend~"**_

**Pico practically growls, glaring up at the thing. He aims his gun, crudely spitting his words.**

**His hand is shaky, but he isn't gonna let that stop him from shooting this fucker. He's not gonna let Bee and Gi be taken without a fight.**

**Not on his watch.**

**" _I would give you guys a little break but I'm not Satan_ ~"**

**Never on his watch. _BANG_ —**)

Pico forces his eyes open, breathing heavily. His heart beats erratically in his ears, too loud for him to hear anything else. He realizes his arm hurts and his gun is warm. It must have been the aftershock.

His eyes trace the trajectory, and he can just barely see a new hole in the floor. Smoking. _Shit_ , he didn't-

"Pico?" He can just barely hear someone call his name, and then footsteps heading further down the hall. The lights are cut on and he's greeted with GF's concerned face.

Not too far away from them is BF, who comes and sits nearby. "What happened?"

" _Shit_ ," he slurs, dropping the gun. Bee grabs it, almost immediately snapping the safety back on. Pico doesn't know when it got cut off. "I didn't mean- I thought I was fuckin'- I kept _hearing_ 'em and I—"

His breath hitches. He can't even formulate a goddamn sentence correctly. What the _hell_ is his problem?

Like clockwork, they already know the problem. GF brushes the loose strands of fiery orange hair out of his face, kissing his forehead.

"Pico, hey, it's okay," Bee cups his cheek with his hand, kissing him softly. Pico returns it, tears rolling down his cheeks in a rare display of emotion. Gi hugs the both them in her arms, chin on top of Pico's head. "We love you, y'know."

He nods, accepting Gi's kiss. This is fine. He's good, their good.

And that lemon bastard could go _fuck_ himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Note 2 - How the fuck do you write endings


End file.
